Chasing Red
by LeFemmeChevalier
Summary: "...As her eyes shuffled through the pictures, she noticed the bashful smiles, adoring smiles, mischievous smiles, coy smiles, and she smiled again. She saw the red and black in every pictures, and she remembered again how she chased the red. And yes, it was definitely worth it." [Jade/Cat]


**A/N:** I just watched this TV show (comedy) and there's this one part of this certain episode that is freakin' adorable to me. So like any sane person would do, I wrote a fanfic based on it.

OOC, obviously AU, Jade/Cat romance and Jade/Tori friendship.

Enjoy. Review if you must.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Victorious and its characters belong to where it legally belongs, i.e. not me.

* * *

**Title:** Chasing Red

* * *

"Going out tonight?"

"Yep, the usual," Jade commented indifferently, taking shots of vodka. "I need to unwind."

"You're always unwinding," Tori commented as she observed her party-go-lucky friend abandon the shot glass and just opting to take swigs straight from the bottle. "And you ought to be careful with your alcohol intake."

The pale girl waved a dismissive hand, taking another swig. "Stop bossing me around, Vega. And don't you have that thingamajig tomorrow?"

"You mean exam? Yeah, and so do _you_," the tanned girl tut-tutted, pushing her glasses with her index finger as her brown eyes narrow. "You should be studying."

"I can study later."

Tori just rolled her eyes, though she knows that the girl is capable of cramming and passing the exam tomorrow. "Sure, just be careful. And make sure to call if you need a lift."

Jade just gave a thumbs up in reply as she took another swig of vodka. Putting the bottle down on the table, she reached for her jacket and put it on. She then bent down to pick up the black stilettos under their sofa and proceed to put it on.

Checking herself in the mirror one last time (hair in big curls, black and silver dress, smokey-eye make-up), she then threw a hurried 'later' towards her roommate as she jiggled the door knob and opened the door.

As soon as Tori heard the door slam shut, she took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. Then she put it back on after a few seconds and went to her study table.

_Let's see..._ she mumbled, looking over the list of the scope of their exam sent by their professor two days ago. After checking and re-checking each topic, she wrote the necessary points before checking three reference books plus her notes.

As she busied herself, her mind can't help but bring back the image of her slightly sloshed friend/roommate who will definitely be wasted later with a guy _or_ a girl in tow.

Jade isn't normally as... _loose_ with alcoholic beverages as she is now. It all started almost a year ago, and Tori still remembers it like it was yesterday.

**[Flashback]**

"Happy birt- what the fuck is going on here?!"

There's scuffling, muttered obscenities, thumping, crashing, but Tori can't see anything because she's still outside the dormitory, just looking on beside the car. But from her vantage point, she could clearly see her friend's body stiffening in surprise and/or shock before vibrating into suppressed rage. As the tanned girl surveyed her friend's reaction, only one thing is clear:

Beck Oliver must be in _big_ trouble.

Tori then saw how Jade balled up her fists before turning sharply around and stomping towards the car, her face murderous.

As she came closer, though, Tori saw tears welling in her blue-greys, and the tanned girl's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, confusion, and worry.

"We're leaving," the pale girl tersely said and Tori just nodded, choosing to ask questions later.

"Jade!"

The tanned girl looked up at the voice, but the pale girl - who's now sat at the passenger's seat - pulled her hard inside the car, though not before Tori having a glimpse of a breathless Beck in his _boxers_.

"Jade, please!" the long-haired man cried, his voice muffled behind the car windows. "Let's talk about this!"

"Drive," the pale girl ordered, looking straight forward as she wipes her tear-stricken face with her sleeve.

The tanned girl is indecisive; she knows what Jade saw because Beck already did the same stunt _twice_ now, but she doesn't want Jade to just run away.

Beck Oliver should be confronted.

"I said drive!"

Tori jumped at the sheer volume and she automatically complied, seeing in her periphery how Beck keeps on desperately knocking on the car door and pleading for the pale girl to talk to him. The boy kept on doing it until the car drove off, leaving his boxer-clad self in the dormitory's parking lot.

Five minutes later and the car is still silent, except for the sniffling that's coming from the passenger's seat. Tori chose to remain quiet, knowing that pushing her friend to talk is not a good idea.

"I'm tired of his cheating ass," the pale girl whispered, and the tanned girl saw how her jaw hardened, though her eyes betrayed her by showing how vulnerable she really is.

"You should have broken up with him the first time it happened," Tori commented carefully, her eyes going back to the road.

"I love him..." the pale girl trailed off with a sniff, "...but I'm so _tired_ of his bullshit."

"Let's just go home," Jade finished as she closed her eyes, slumping tiredly on the car seat. Tori glanced at the other girl and saw the red nose, red-rimmed eyes, and a look of heartbreak etched on her friend's face.

**[End of Flashback]**

Tori sighed at the memory, her fingers dancing atop the keyboard as she searched for additional informations on the web. Her friend is an epitome of a mess since that day. It started off as sulking, then turned into partying almost every night.

Then turned into one-night stands.

Every parties on different fraternity/sorority houses, Jade is _always_ present. And every night she goes back to their shared dorm, she's with someone _different_.

Tori hates the noises, grunts, moans, screams; but she knows that she'll rather have her friend hook-up at their shared dorm rather than somewhere strange where it's _unsafe_. So, she just invested on some good, noise-canceling earmuffs to block out the unwanted sounds.

She's okay with the one-night stands (although she hates it when she wakes up to find some _naked_ stranger frolicking in their kitchen in search for coffee/breakfast), but she can't help but be a bit worried.

A _lot_ worried, actually.

Random hook-ups is uncharacteristic of Jade West, but she practically became an expert in promiscuous arts these past few months. Tori just let her be, especially after they had a huge row where the tanned girl criticized her recent behaviors and the pale girl flipped her lid off.

They moved passed that, although Tori started showing her care and support as a friend by making sure to always replenish her friend's condom supply.

Better safe than sorry, _right_?

Tori sighed again before turning her focus on reviewing. She searched, read, and memorized until it's well into the midnight. Seeing the time, the girl reached for her phone to text Jade when it suddenly chimed.

**Jade:** im omy wid sum1 dnt lok d doorrr

The tanned girl can't help but chuckle at the text.

**Me:** guy or girl?

**Jade:** girll and shes hot as hell

Tori was relieved at that: she hates seeing naked guys early in the morning. At least with girls, they're a bit _tolerable_ when naked. Plus, the girls that Jade usually brings home are all easy on the eyes, so there's that.

Yawning lightly, Tori closed her laptop and realigned her books at the table. She then went to the main door and unlocked it before going to the bathroom for her nightly rituals.

After the quick wash and changing into her pajamas, she then walked towards her room. Before she closes it though, she heard the main door's doorknob jiggling and she saw two figures staggering inside. They're giggling drunkenly and Tori saw the clashing of red and black before she closed her door.

She switched off the lights and softly padded towards her bed. As she lay down, closing her eyes, she heard the noises. Rolling her eyes for neglecting one _important_ thing, she switched on the bedside lamp and rummaged through her drawer.

The noises are now heard as distinct moaning when her fingers finally found what she's looking for. Triumphant, she immediately put on her earmuffs, audibly sighing in relief when it finally cancelled out the unwanted noises.

Tori contently closed her eyes, thinking of the exam tomorrow as she drifted to her peaceful, noise-free slumber.

* * *

The first thing she heard is shuffling and muffled singing as soon as she stepped out of her room. Rubbing the sleep off of her eyes, she saw red hair swirling and whirling as the figure move around the living room.

"...hello?" Tori asked tentatively as she saw how the redhead is simultaneously buttoning her shirt while fitting into her high-heeled shoes, all the while singing softly.

"Hi there!" the mysterious girl chirped with a smile, bending over the sofa to reach for her jacket as she started humming a tune. "Can you please tell Jade that I need to go?"

"Sure," the tanned girl just said as she saw the girl grab her purse.

"Thanks! Nice meeting you!"

"Yeah, you too..." Tori trailed off in confusion as the redhead gave her a bright smile before strutting towards the door and finally exiting the dorm.

_Huh, weird..._ Tori just thought as she padded towards the kitchen. Usually, the girls stayed a bit longer until Jade has to practically kick them out.

For almost ten months, the pale girl actually became popular among the girls (lesbian, bisexual, bi-curious, or even straight) at their university. So, it's quite _unfamiliar_ to Tori that a hook-up of Jade's can't wait to get out of their dorm - so _soon_ - seeing that girls are normally clingy.

At least, that's what she observed with Jade's _girls_.

_First time for everything,_ the tanned girl thought, chuckling slightly as she prepared for coffee. Looking at the wall clock, she saw that it's still an hour and a half before their first class.

A few minutes after the coffee maker dinged, Tori heard a loud groaning at Jade's room.

"Urghhhh... My head hurts..."

The tanned girl rolled her eyes as the other girl trudges towards the kitchen, clutching her head while sporting a scowl and a bed head.

"Good morning, sunshine," Tori greeted and the pale girl just grunted in reply. The tanned girl then gestured towards the coffee maker as she sipped on her own mug. The other girl dramatically exhaled at the sight of the freshly-brewed batch before padding towards the kitchen counter.

"Have you seen..."

"Just left a couple of minutes ago," Tori replied when it seems that the pale girl couldn't add more words to her supposed question. "Don't tell me you don't know her name?"

Jade shrugged before taking a whiff at the addictive aroma on her mug. Sighing contently, she took a sip before walking to where Tori is currently sitting. "She didn't say," she replied as she plopped down ungracefully besides the tanned girl.

"Really?"

"_Really_."

"Huh," Tori just said, sipping on her coffee. "You could always just call or text her."

"She didn't give me her number."

The tanned girl raised her eyebrow at that, confused. And no, not because of a girl not giving her number to Jade (and even her name), but because of the inflection in Jade's statement.

She seems... _disappointed_.

"Well well well..." Tori tut-tutted with a smirk, sipping on her coffee as Jade did the same. "Don't tell me that you're disappointed for _not_ having to kick out one of your random hook-ups?"

Jade scoffed. "No, I'm _not_. It's just... you know... we _really_ got along... and I'm just... you know..." the pale girl trailed off in an awkward whisper before sipping her coffee, her neck and cheeks flushed.

The tanned girl grinned widely at her friend's uncharacteristic actions. "Don't tell me... you _genuinely_ like her?"

"No!" the pale girl denied, her blue-greys widening at the preposterous idea. "I'm just _wondering_ why she didn't give me her name or number, that's all."

"Because you like _her_," the tanned girl insisted, her grin widening to the pale girl's chagrin. "We both know that you couldn't care _less_ about getting in touch with _any_ of your conquests. But you cared that _this_ girl didn't bother because you _like_ her."

"No, I _don't_."

"Yes, you _do_."

"No."

"Yes."

"Vega..."

"West..."

The wide smile didn't fade away from Tori's face and Jade just groaned again in surrender. "Fine! I _do_ like her, but she didn't give me anything so there's no point."

"Of course there is! This is the first time you've shown _any_ kind of feelings to any of your conquests. Or to anyone, really. We'll just ask around the campus and see if anyone knows he-"

"No, _Vega_" the pale hissed. "I'm not going around campus and looking pathetic by asking around for a girl who _doesn't_ want to be bothered. That's stupid."

"No, it's _romantic_."

"It's borderline _stalker-ish_ and I won't do it," Jade declared with a huff before standing up with a mug still in one hand. "Go take a shower. I'll be in my room cramming for the exam," she just said before stomping towards her door, slamming it shut.

At the living room, Tori's mind is racing with excitement. After ten months of countless partying, countless one-night stands, countless faces blurring in unrecognizable people, countless hang-overs, Jade West _finally_ took an interest in someone.

Nodding to herself, Tori Vega vowed to search for the mysterious redhead herself even if Jade didn't want to. She'll scour each and every sorority houses, every libraries, and every coffee shop within the campus' vicinity just to find the girl.

Besides, how many girls in the university have _that_ kind of hair?

* * *

"Hello, are you- oops! I'm sorry, my mistake."

"Hey! Can I- sorry! Wrong person."

Tori sighed as she plopped down on the nearest bench, looking at the retreating back of _another_ redhead who has her hand locked with her boyfriend's.

It turns out, a _lot_ of girls have hair as bright as the mysterious redhead. She tapped, called, followed, and even shouted to a lot of redheaded girls for three consecutive days, and they're _all_ the wrong ones.

Feeling somewhat discouraged, she trudges along a street in Hollywood Boulevard while thinking of all the places she has yet to look for and the places she already scoured.

_Let's see_, she mulled over as she passed by different salons, _there's no redhead at all in the five sororities I went to. There's one at a coffee shop near the Engineering building, but it's the manager who is fifty-years old. Urghh, why would a middle-aged woman color her hair that bright anyways?_

On and and she goes, and Tori almost gave up hope when she saw something in her periphery.

_It's her!_ she internally screamed, excited at seeing the redhead she's been looking for. The girl is in a white uniform-like clothing and her hair is done in a high ponytail. She's talking to someone at the counter-like thing inside, and both walked towards a room on the left side.

Curious, the tanned girl took a step back and saw the sign outside.

_Madame Rosmerta's Salon and Body Works._

_Of course_, Tori thought, _the one place I never thought possible_. She debated going inside, but she's indecisive because the redhead is _obviously_ on the job right now. And even if she could get the girl's attention, she wouldn't be able to really talk to her or to explain.

Taking a risk, she pushed the door open and walked inside, noting how the place is full of costumers.

"Good afternoon. What can I do for you?"

"Uhmm..." the tanned girl trailed off, searching for something to say to the expectant woman behind the counter. "Is there a girl working here who has a, uhm, red hair?"

"Ah, you mean Cat?" the blonde woman asked, and Tori just nodded in confirmation even though she has no idea of the girl's name. She's just hoping that there's only one redhead employee at the salon. "Do you want to set an appointment with her?"

"Uhmmm, sure?" the tanned girl tentatively asked, not sure what kind of an appointment it will be.

_But if I set one, then I could talk to her properly_, Tori thought as she nodded to herself.

"Well, you're in luck. Her two o'clock just cleared up today. Some rich woman want to reschedule," the blonde girl explained with a dismissive hand and Tori just smiled. "So, what would it be? A bikini wax, a Brazilian wax, or a whole body wax?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"Or do you want somewhere more specific? Don't worry, the backdoor waxing is included in the options," the blonde explained with a wink, not registering the fear and horror in Tori's brown eyes.

_Waxing?!_ she screamed internally. She _hates_ waxing, opting for the pain-free shaving and trimming herself. Gulping, she just nodded in confirmation when the blonde woman asked again if she just wanted the bikini wax.

"Great! You could just wait over there," she pointed at a tastefully decorated waiting area with some plush looking sofas, "and I'll just call you when Cat is done with her other appointment."

"Great," Tori replied as she smiled forcefully, feeling the stretch of fakeness on her lips. She then wrote her name and some personal informations on a paper before walking towards the waiting area, all the while convincing herself that this is a _good_ idea.

_Good idea, my ass. You have a low pain threshold, Tori. You cry whenever you get pricked by a needle._

_It's for a friend._

_Yeah, and there are other, pain-free ways to help a friend._

_But we're already here!_

_Yeah, and we could still back away from here to there outside where it's safe._

Tori's internal battle goes on and on. And when she's so sure that she's ready to cancel the appointment and bolt out of the door in fright, she heard her name being called.

"Ms. Vega? You're up next."

The tanned girl looked up and saw the redhead she's looking for at the counter conversing with another girl that she saw earlier. She saw how the other girl's hand lingered on the redhead's shoulder before reaching for her wallet and producing a wad of cash.

The redhead then smiled politely to the customer and accepted the tip that was handed to her before her doe eyes flitted towards the waiting room.

Tori noticed a flicker of recognition in the redhead's eyes before it morphed into a cheery, albeit a professional smile.

"Hi!" the redhead chirped as soon as the tanned girl walked to the counter. "I'm Cat and I'll be assisting you in your appointment. Shall we?"

Remembering the incoming pain and suffering, the tanned girl nodded in compliance before following the redhead to the same door that Tori saw she disappeared into earlier.

Inside, Tori saw the somewhat familiar setting of the room and she visibly cringed at the memory of two years ago when she swore off the practice of waxing her nether regions.

_It's for a friend, Tori. You're a good friend, remember that_, she encouraged herself as she stood rooted on the spot while the redhead tears a pack of disposable gloves.

"Here, you could wear this," the redhead said with a reassuring smile as she handed over the familiar disposable, specialized underwear that Tori vowed to never wear again. "You can change behind that screen," she suggested, pointing at the far end of the room.

Tori just nodded before scurrying off behind the Japanese-inspired screen. Taking off her skinny jeans and underwear, she looked at the special underwear inside the plastic and cringed.

_This is for Jade_, she thought as she took out the wretched thing from the plastic and wore it. _They better go on a date after this_, she ruefully added before folding her jeans and underwear. She walked away from behind the screen and into the standing redhead where the girl gestured for her to hop on the metal surface.

"I'll just put it right here..." the redhead stated gently as she propped both Tori's legs on the stirrups. The tanned girl just took a deep breath and let the other girl do her job.

"So... I don't think if you remembered me or-"

"You're Jade's roommate."

"Oh," Tori just said as the redhead carefully sat down on the chair. "Sorry, I thought you forgot," the tanned girl commented with an awkward chuckle as she observed the other girl prepare her workplace.

The redhead giggled at the statement. "I have a good memory," she joshed as she arranged the things that she's going to need.

Tori just hummed in reply, mentally preparing herself for the incoming onslaught of pain." Wait, how do you know Jade's name? I mean," she backtracked when she saw the confusion in the redhead's doe eyes, "she sorta told me that you never told her your name. But if she _just_ forgot, I'm sorry for-"

"No, it's okay. I didn't tell her my name," the redhead replied with a smile.

"Why?"

"I don't really think it's that important at the time," the redhead shrugged as she started putting on the disposable gloves.

"Oh," Tori just said as she observed how the girl started to align the warm water, oil, wax, applicator, strips of cloth, lotion, etcetera. "And how come you know hers?"

"Every regular at Beta Sigma Phi parties knows who Jade West is."

Tori just nodded in understanding, remembering her friend's promiscuity. Although she didn't know how prevalent it is at parties (she only attended one or two), she's aware that it's probably the reason.

"So," the redhead started as she looked up from her place. "It's the first time I've seen you here. And Judy told me that you requested for me."

"About that," Tori started, aware that it's time to come clean of her intention. "I was wondering if you aren't busy this week?"

The other girl tilted her head in curiosity. "Are you asking me out?"

"Wha- No! I mean, you're a _pretty_ girl and all that, but I don't swing that way."

"Then why..."

"It's for Jade," the tanned girl clarified and she saw a flicker of something in the redhead's doe eyes. "See, she _kinda_ likes you and would be glad to take you out somewhere."

"Like on a date?"

"Yeah? So are you in?"

"I..." the redhead trailed off, and Tori saw the uncertainty, doubt, and _something_ in those eyes.

"Tori, is it?" she asked and the tanned girl nodded. "Well, I don't think that _that's_ a good idea."

"Why?"

"It's just... relationship with a girl is _too_ complicated. There's a lot of drama involved and I don't think I'm ready for that."

"But... she _really_ likes you. Listen," Tori added when she saw the redhead open her mouth in protest, "I don't know if you knew the Jade _before_ the parties. I don't know if you're just one of those who sees the wild, drunken party girl that she is today."

"That's not the _real_ Jade," the tanned girl declared, nodding when the redhead gestured that she'll now start applying the oil on the tanned girl's nether region. "She's this abrasive but _charming_ girl who just got out of a really bad relationship and dealing with it badly."

"For ten months, she brings these people in our place, one after another, for meaningless sex. And for ten months, not one of them piqued her interest, until _you_ came along."

"So if you like her back, can you at least agree to try and give this thing with her a shot?"

The redhead just kept silent, busying herself with methodically applying the oil in Tori's lady area. After a whole minute, she finally stopped and sighed. "Fine," she acquiesced, and Tori internally fist-pumped at her victory.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow at seven," the redhead added. "Now, I'm going to apply the wax. Are you ready?"

_They better go on more than one date after this_, Tori thought with a wince, nodding as she braced herself when the redhead started applying the wax. She then winced and groaned, tears welling up in her eyes after the redhead quickly pulled the strip of cloth, taking a generous amount of coarse hair with it.

* * *

"You did what?!"

"I asked her on a date for you."

"No no no! Why would you do that?!"

"Because _you_ wouldn't," Tori deadpanned before wincing at the still throbbing pain on her nether regions, "and she said yes, by the way. She'll pick you up later at seven."

Jade blinked at that. "Oh," she just breathed before a slight smile broke on her pale face. "Really?"

"_Yes_, really," the tanned girl confirmed, slightly wobbling on her way to the kitchen as she prepared coffee.

The smile morphed into confusion when the pale girl noticed the pained expression and awkward gait. "What's up with you?"

"I had a bikini wax," Tori grumbled as she shifted her weight from right to left.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "But you _hate_ waxing."

"Well, your _girl_ works at a salon. I had to set a rush appointment just so I could talk to her."

"Wait..." the pale girl trailed off, narrowing her eyes at the slightly wincing girl. "You mean to say that you _sacrificed_ your genitalia just so I could get a date?"

Tori frowned at the statement. "If you put it _that_ way, that sounds kinda dirty and wron- ungff!"

"Thank you," Jade whispered as she hugged the surprised girl, then giving a slight smile before letting go completely and skipping towards her own room.

_They better go steady after this_, Tori thought with a wince as she carefully sat down on the sofa and reached for her textbook, intent on studying the throbbing pain away.

* * *

"Is this fine?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Maybe if I could just try that green one or that dark purp-"

"Jade! You've been dressing and redressing for the past _hour_. You've gone through your whole closet already and tried at least twenty clothes. That one is fine."

"I'm sorry!" the pale girl screeched, wringing her hands as she paced back and forth in the living room. "This will be the first time that I'll be dating again and the jitters is driving me _crazy_."

Tori's mild annoyance softened at the confession "Really, it's fine. You look pretty. And stop fidgeting," she lightly reprimanded.

"I can't help it!" the pale girl screeched again and Tori's eyes rolled this time. "Wait, I got an idea," Jade declared with a smirk before stomping towards the kitchen.

"Oh no, that's a _really_ bad idea, Jade..." the tanned girl immediately admonished when she saw the other girl rummaging through the kitchen drawers. Already knowing what Jade is looking for, Tori stood up from her place at the sofa and bounded over to the other girl.

"It's only a few shots to calm me down," Jade reasoned as she took out a bottle of Absolut Vodka before turning around and rummaging inside the fridge.

"You're pouring the whole bottle into the blender."

"I want some screwdriver," the pale girl explained nonchalantly as she poured vodka, water, and OJ in the blender. "Want some?"

"What _I_ want is for you is stop that. Your date will be here in _half_ an hour."

"Then I just have to finish it _all_ in half an hour," Jade replied with a smirk. "Bottoms up," she said before emptying the tall glass of cocktail in one drinking.

_Oh boy..._ Tori thought as the pale girl refilled the glass. _And I sacrificed my genitalia for this..._ she grumbled as Jade drank the next batch in two gulps before refilling it again for the third time.

* * *

"Your date will be here any minute and you're wasted, you _ass_," Tori hissed, annoyed at the thoroughly sloshed girl sprawled on the sofa.

"Umfiiiinnee," the pale girl slurred before hiccuping. "Bring the... the date onnnn," she slurred with a half-hearted fist pump before giggling uncontrollably.

"Urghhh!" the tanned girl groaned as the other girl continue to giggle. "I'm not doing you any more favors!"

Jade waved a dismissive hand at the threat, her giggling finally subsiding. Still with a smile, she started closing her eyes to Tori's horror.

"Oh, no... Don't you _dare_ pass out on me, you inconside-"

_Ding dong!_

_She's here!_ Tori internally screamed, panicking. She glanced at the useless, passed out girl on the sofa and huffed before bounding over the main door.

"I'm really sorry, but can we reschedule the da-"

"Cori!" the redhead chirped, almost toppling at the door. "Wait, that's not right..." the redhead trailed off, unsteady on her feet. "Is it Mori? Lori? Jori?"

"...Tori," the tanned girl corrected, her hands firmly on the the other girl's shoulders to prevent her from falling over.

"Oh yeah! I knew that," the girl nodded sagely before taking a swig out of the bottle that she's clutching on one hand. "Now, where is she?"

Tori narrowed her eyes at the swaying redhead. "Are you drunk?"

The redhead waved a dismissive hand, almost toppling over in the process. "Nah. I just bought some pick-me-up at 711 on the way here," she said, jiggling the almost empty bottle of vodka that's identical to Jade's but smaller. "You know, drink a small amount so I won't get nervous," she whispered in a conspirational manner before giggling.

"It's almost empty."

"Is it?" the redhead inquired, raising the bottle to her eye-level before squinting. "Huh, didn't notice that," she said, her eyebrows furrowed in genuine confusion. Then it morphed into an ecstatic one when her doe eyes focused on the inside of the dorm.

"Ah! There's my gorgeous date," she stated giddily as she staggers towards the sleeping girl with a totally sober and weirded out Tori in tow.

_What do you know, two drunks in one date_, Tori thought sarcastically as she saw how the redhead poked the pale cheeks of her sprawled friend, giggling when her hand is being unconsciously swatted by the pale girl.

"Isn't she pretty?" the redhead commented dreamily, her hand now playing with the loose, raven curls and tucking some of it behind one pale ear. "So pretty..."

"Sure she is," Tori just agreed, observing how the redhead's hand is now combing through Jade's raven curls.

"Doesn't she look like Snow White, but only _wayyy_ prettier?" the redhead added, her doe eyes surveying the pale girl's feature. "Wait, why is the pretty Snow White sleeping?" she asked, her eyes widening before gasping. "Did she bit on a poisonous _apple_?"

Tori snickered. "Not an apple, but she did take _something_ poisonous that tastes like fruit," she quipped, glancing at the tall glass that still have a small amount of orange cocktail in them.

"No, I meant she's _also_ drunk," Tori clarified when she heard another horrified gasp from the redhead - who is now clutching at the pale girl's hand as if she'll float away into the abyss.

"Oh," Cat just said, her posture visibly relaxing. She then continued running her hand on Jade's hair with a soft smile while humming a tune under her breath.

"So... Why did you have to drink, Cat?" Tori can't help but ask as she observe the other girl's movements.

"I was sooo nervous," the redhead confessed before giggling. "I've been in-love with this girl for _forever_ and I just want this night to be perfect."

"Oh. Okay then," Tori just said with a dismissive shrug before her eyes widened in surprise.

_Wait, what?_ the tanned girl backtracked at the redhead's words. "Forever?"

"Uh huh," the redhead confirmed with an enthusiastic nod, her attention still on running her hands through Jade's hair. "She's actually my classmate in one of my freshman class two years ago, didn't I tell you that?"

Tori shook her head slowly. "No, you didn't,"

"Huh," the redhead just said before shrugging. "She was, and she never noticed me before because she's _too_ busy with that pretty boy," she added, her eyebrows furrowing at the thought.

"She's too good for him, though," the redhead whispered almost to herself. "I heard he's a cheater."

Tori neither confirmed nor denied that; it's none of her business to divulge that information and it's up to Jade whether she wants to share it herself or not.

"That night was the best night of my life," the redhead shared, her eyes glistening in reminisce (_or intoxication_, Tori thought), and the tanned girl immediately knew what she was talking about. "Yes, we were both drunk, but I finally got to be with her and that's enough for me."

"Although," the redhead paused before giggling again. "I'm not _really_ drunk that night. I just drank enough to have the courage to talk to her, but I made sure to not drink _too_ much so I won't forget my time with her."

"Don't tell her that," the redhead said as she turned to face Tori, her doe eyes widening and the tanned girl can't help but chuckle at the genuine fright in there.

"I won't," she reassured with a smile and the redhead visibly exhaled at that.

"Good good," the redhead breathed, nodding. "But I think I drank too much this time," she shared with a giggle, jiggling the almost empty bottle on her hand.

"Yeah, you did," Tori playfully admonished before reaching out and snatching it away from compliant hands. "How about we reschedule this date so both of you are sober next time?"

The other girl nodded enthusiastically and smiled. "Kay!"

"So, I think you need to get home now before it gets too late. I'll just drag Jade into her room so I can take you home."

"Wait!" the redhead screeched suddenly, wide-eyed. "Can I stay here?"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"My schedule is free tomorrow," the redhead explained, her hand still busy with its ministration, "and my work at the salon don't start 'til eleven in the morning."

"Okay," the tanned girl just agreed with a chuckle when she noticed that the other girl won't probably take no for an answer. "Stay here for a while so I could lug this useless thing inside," she pointed to the still passed out Jade and the redhead giggled, "then you can follow so both of you can sleep in Jade's room. Is that good?"

The redhead nodded with a smile before her expression morphed into a thoughtful one. "Can I sleep on the sofa, instead?"

"Why?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't want us to be on the same bed on our first date," she declared with a smile and Tori raised a questioning eyebrow. "I want to do this right."

"Your first date is rescheduled."

"Still," the redhead insisted with a determined expression.

Tori can't help but chuckle at the slightly childish, yet sweet sentiment that the redhead is proposing.

_I can appreciate romance_, Tori thought with another chuckle as the redhead continues to look at her for permission to _not_ sleep on the same bed as the girl she just _confessed_ that she's in-love with. "Okay, I'll just bring out some pillows, blankets, and some extra clothes. Stay here."

"Okay," the other girl chirped, nodding in satisfaction. "Goodnight Tori," she said with a cheery smile before turning to look at the still sleeping girl beside her. "Goodnight, Jade," the redhead softly said in an almost whisper before kissing the pale girl's forehead.

_Awww_, Tori internally cooed at the vision. Deciding to get the pillows, blankets, extra clothes first, she slithered away from the two and into her room. After getting the blankets and pillows (and toothbrush), she went to Jade's room to get the extra clothes for the redhead.

When she got out, she noticed that Cat is now resting her head on the sofa with her eyes closed, her face almost an inch away from Jade's. The tanned girl stayed at the door and just observed the scene with a smile.

After three days of looking for the mysterious redhead, of wandering around the library even though she doesn't need to, of going to one coffee shop to another just to hang around for any signs of the mysterious girl, of asking around if anyone knows the redhead before being pointed to a wrong one.

Those three days of chasing red everywhere for Jade, hoping that it was the right one.

And it was worth it.

She really wanted to take a picture to capture this moment. _Or_ to have something to blackmail Jade with (_po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe,_ Tori thought).

You know, whatever works.

But she decided against it because she's a good friend, and good friends don't do that kind of thing. Good friends are loyal, understanding, and cares for their friend's welfare.

_Nah,_ the tanned girl thought with a mischievous smirk as she fished her phone from her pocket. She took a couple a pictures, making sure to capture the right image that says you-better-do-what-I-say-or-this-picture-will-be-all-over-the-social-network.

_You owe me one, West,_ Tori thought with a smirk as she put her phone back to her pocket, observing the serenity of black and red on the white sofa. She waited a few more minutes before walking towards the sofa to wake the two up.

* * *

The first thing she heard is shuffling and muffled singing as soon as she stepped out of her room. Rubbing the sleep off of her eyes, she saw red hair swirling and whirling as the figure move around the living room.

It is such a déjà vu moment that she rubbed her eyes again to check if what she's seeing is her reality. And as she squint her sleepy eyes, it is indeed real, but with few distinct differences.

Instead of a redhead dressing in hurry, Tori saw a redhead in loose shirt and boy shorts prancing around the kitchen. The tanned girl then noticed the smell and figured that the other girl is probably cooking.

"Good morning," Tori greeted the other girl who is busy flipping pancakes.

"Good morning!" the redhead chirped. "Breakfast is almost done!"

"Thanks," the tanned girl said, grateful that she doesn't have to cook. "Jade's still asleep?" she asked, walking towards the coffee maker to find a freshly-brewed batch.

_Such an angel_, Tori thought as she poured a generous amount in her mug.

"I don't want to wake her up, yet," the redhead replied as she plated two big pancakes and gave it to Tori with a smile and a 'here you go'.

"Thanks," the tanned girl beamed before sitting on their small table. "She'll be waking up soon, anyways," Tori commented as she picked up the bottle of syrup and generously slathered her plate.

The redhead nodded with an 'oh' expression before the two heard a loud groaning at Jade's room.

"Urghhhh... My head hurts..."

The tanned girl rolled her eyes at Jade's regular, morning-after phrase. She was about to say as much when the redhead immediately plated her pancake, turned the stove off, then fetch something on the counter before walking towards the scowling pale girl.

"Here," the redhead softly said as she thrusts two painkillers in Jade's way and a bottle of water. Blue-greys widened in surprise when the pale girl realized who the figure in front of her is.

"You're still here..."

"Yeah, and I made breakfast," the redhead chirped before gesturing the other girl to take the painkillers. Snapping from her trance, Jade swallowed the two pills before washing it down with water.

"Good morning, sunshine," Tori greeted with a smirk, thoroughly amused by the pale girl's reaction. Jade ignored her though, and kept making eye contacts with the redhead.

And when a few long seconds have passed with the two still content on just standing and staring at each other, Tori loudly cleared her throat.

"Breakfast first, googly-eyes later," the tanned girl quipped as the two were finally snapped from their trance. The redhead giggled slightly before going back to the stove to finish her pancakes and Jade glared at the smirking Tori before sitting down opposite of the tanned girl.

"Here you go!" the redhead chirped after a few minutes, putting a plate in front of Jade's while putting another in front of the seat she'll take (beside Jade, of course).

Tori squinted her eyes at Jade's pancake before looking at the two other plates on the table. Compared to the plain pancakes that she and the redhead have, Jade's have blueberries _and_ strawberries in them topped with whipped cream.

_Where did she even get that whipped cream?_ Tori wondered. She wanted to point it out but decided against it when she saw how Jade's eyes lighted up in delight and how Cat's eyes lighted up with pride.

_She should be proud_, Tori thought with a smirk as Jade devoured her favorite pancake. She observed how the redhead is too busy smiling softly at the delighted pale girl that she's neglecting to eat her own pancakes.

"Cat," the tanned girl nudged the girl's hand. "Eat," she suggested with a smirk when the redhead distractedly turned in her direction.

The redhead blushed before picking up her utensils to start eating her own breakfast. Every once in a while though, she would glance at the girl beside her before giving another adoring smile.

"So..." Tori trailed off after finishing her breakfast, "when is the date?"

"Uhmmm..."

"How about now?" the pale girl piped in with a smirk.

The redhead widened her eyes in surprise, although a slight blush is clearly showing on her cheeks. "Now?"

"Yeah," Jade confirmed, nodding as she leaned closer to the blushing redhead. "Are you busy later?"

Tori saw a shy smile surfacing from the redhead's face. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah," the pale girl replied, shrugging a bit before smirking. "But I gotta know one thing first."

"What is it?"

The smirk widened, now coupled with a twinkle in her blue-greys. "May I know your name?"

The redhead's own smile widened at that. "It's Catarina Valentine," she replied as she shyly tucked a loose red hair behind her ear. "But you can call me Cat."

"That's a pretty name," Jade said (Tori rolled her eyes at that) with a nod and a smile. "So, can I call you sometime?"

The redhead nodded before giggling bashfully. "Sure," she replied before slowly standing up. "Hold on a second," she said before walking to the sofa and rummaging through her bag.

"This is my number," the redhead started as soon as she sat down again. She reached for one of Jade's hands and gently tugged it closer. "Don't lose it or you might _never_ see me again," she quipped and Tori saw the redhead write something on Jade's hand with a pen that she presumably took from her bag.

"I won't," Jade assured as she stayed still while the other girl finishes with what she's doing. Tori wanted to roll her eyes again at the scene in front of her, but she fished out her phone from her pocket instead as the two continues to converse.

"...and maybe we can- Vega!" Jade growled when she saw that the tanned girl in front of them is busy taking pictures. She suddenly stood up and tried to reached for Tori to wrench the device from tanned hands, but Tori is faster. She ducked in time before sprinting towards her own room, immediately locking the door behind her.

"Vega!" the tanned girl heard Jade screech before a furious pounding on the door was heard. Tori snickered as she plopped on her bed, raising the phone on her eye-level as she flick through the captured pictures.

As her eyes shuffled through the pictures, she noticed the bashful smiles, adoring smiles, mischievous smiles, coy smiles, and she smiled again.

She saw the red and black in every pictures, and she remembered again how she chased the red.

And yes, it was definitely worth it.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**A/N:** This is based on an episode of Two and a Half Men with a LOT of plot changes to fit the fandom. I know it's not a great show (or even good), but I kinda like that one tiny part of their episode. :]

I'm thinking of writing a version of this in Cat's POV. Or maybe Jade's. I'll do it if I have the time. Or idea. Or even motivation. (I'm lazy as fuck) :P

Tell me what you think! (Comments, criticisms, suggestions, violent reactions, the works)


End file.
